yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 041
"The Wrath of Rebecca", known as "The Girl who Came from America" in the Japanese version, is the forty-first episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan in February 6, 2001 and in the United States on October 12, 2002. Summary In Pegasus' Castle, Yugi and his friends are reunited with Bakura and Mokuba. Croquet gives Yugi the check for the three million dollar prize, then Yugi gives it to Joey. Outside the castle, the gang meet up with Seto, who is grateful to see Mokuba, but warns Yugi they will Duel sooner or later. He then offers everyone a ride home on his helicopter. A few days later, Solomon is released from the hospital. Yugi and his friends take him home, where they find an American girl waiting for them. She introduces herself as Rebecca, an twelve-year old (eight-year old in the dub) prodigy Duelist who is accusing Solomon of stealing her "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". She demands it back, but Seto ripped it up in the first episode. Rebecca challenges Solomon to a Duel for it, but since he just got out of the hospital, Yugi (not Yami) takes his place. They duel at the new arena in KaibaLand. During the Duel, Solomon notices Rebecca's deck and strategy is very similar to an old friend of his named Arthur Hawkins. Finally, Rebecca reveals herself to be his granddaughter, but continues to accuse him. Will she defeat Yugi and learn the truth about what happened to her card? Featured Duel: Rebecca Hawkins vs. Yugi Muto - Part 1 Rebecca's turn Summons Witch of the Black Forest in Attack Position 1100ATK/1200DEF Yugi's turn Summons Celtic Guardian in Attack Position 1800ATK/1200DEF Celtic Guardian destroys Witch of the Black Forest Rebecca 2000 → 1300LP Rebecca's turn activates Tribute to the Doomed to destroy Celtic Guardian She then Sets a Monster Yugi's turn Summons Summoned Skull in Attack Position 2500ATK/1200DEF Summoned Skull attacks Rebecca Set monster Millennium Shield 0ATK/3000DEF Yugi 2000 → 1500LP Rebecca's turn activates Ring of Magnetism equips it to Millennium Shield Summons Cannon Soldier in Attack Position 1400ATK/1300DEF Yugi's turn Summoned Skull tries to attack Cannon Soldier but Ring of Magnetisms effect redirects the attack to Millennium Shield Yugi 1500 → 1000LP Rebecca explains that Ring of Magnetisms effect only allows monsters Yugi controls to attack the equipped Monster '''Rebecca's turn Summons Witch of the Black Forest in Attack Position then activates Cannon Soldiers effect She Tributes Witch of the Black Forest to inflict 500 points of damage to Yugi's Life Points Yugi 1000 → 500LP Mistakes * When Rebecca Summons "Cannon Soldier", in both versions it is shown to have 400 ATK instead of 1400. Differences in adaptations * Cut from the dub where Yami Bakura says 'Millennium Eye got!' and licks the eye. * The Japanese version shows Rebecca getting weepy, and then making a rude gesture, while the US version is changed to show Rebecca looking upset while she rails at Yugi after he destroys "Sangan". * All the sweatdrops on Yugi's head are removed in the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode.